Shells of Heroes
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: TT/GITS:SAC X-Over. The year is 2030 and the Titans have long since split up. Driven away from the American Empire, the Titans all settled in Japan, Gar opens a restaurant where his stories entertain rather quirky guests.
1. Episode 1: Reunion

**Shells of Heroes**

TT/GITS:SAC X-Over. The year is 2030 and the Titans have long since split up. Driven away from the American Empire, the Titans all settled in Japan, remembering the time they spent there. Gar opens a restaurant where his stories entertain rather quirky guests.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything, Teen Titans and Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex belong to their respective owners, no profit is being made off this story._

_**P.S.: **__There will be The Major VS. Slade in this fic, that is all. Eat your heart out GITS fans!_

**Episode 1: Reunion**

It was a pleasant evening in New Port, Japan. The wind was gentle and the night air felt nice as Gar Logan went back into his bar The Old Timer, affectionately named for the good old days that he missed.

It'd been a long time since he'd seen his friends; he was excited that they were actually going to be there that night. After all, it was a momentous occasion; it was 20 years to the day since Starfire had crashed landed in Jump City, California, in the then democracy of the United States of America. It was rather funny, the future that Starfire had seen had come to pass in a different way than they all knew, they had separated and moved on, but it wasn't due to their friendship falling apart, it was due to the world that they protected falling apart.

World War III and World War IV had torn apart any notions of peace in the world. Superheroes were forced to retire, as their "tame" ways of not taking lives didn't cut it anymore for the general population, who wanted metahumans who would kill.

Then the advancements in technology allowed people to become cyberized and as the cyberization of humans began he and his friend Victor Stone, known as Cyborg had fervently opposed it, despite the fact that people touted Cyborg as proof that it was good for humans to be cyberized, he said, "My friend is a Cyborg who doesn't want to lose his humanity, while normal, perfectly healthy people want to go ahead and ditch theirs. I wouldn't wish what happened to him on anybody."

The world went on, but he refused to change, he even refused to cyberize his brain, which many normal people did, even if they didn't enhance their bodies with other cybernetic parts and prosthesis.

The other Titans had refused cyberization as well. Gar had joked with Dick, "With all the training you had from Batman, they couldn't cyberize your brain, you'd break the computer."

So the Titans had faded back into obscurity, most of them had retired from the hero business, except Dick of course, his drive to help others kept his Nightwing persona going, but with all the chaos in the world, he rarely made the front page of the newspaper.

Raven ran a meditation center, Cyborg still worked in cybernetics as Vic Stone, Kory was a model, she'd married Dick and they were happy, he kept up his rich boy persona and they had good lives.

But Gar missed the old days, he made a decent living as a bartender sure, but he missed the old days, when heroism was admired, when people actually cared about life and when you couldn't hack someone's brain for information. Everything was cold and unfeeling now in the world where being human was looked down upon, and being a machine was the norm.

Gar had resigned himself to his fate, after the America became an Empire and split the country three separate ways, the Russo-American Alliance forced Jump City to disband the Titans and tear down the Tower, not being welcome in the United States of America, or the American Empire had forced them to move to Japan.

It didn't bother him to live in another country; after all, he had enjoyed the time when they had taken a vacation there. He'd learned Japanese and become fluent, only to realize it was rather useless because people tended to download multiple languages to their cyberbrains. He had obtained citizenship and lived a happy life, and he was fine with it.

Being a bartender, he tended to have many customers who could not eat or drink normal food so he had invented a cybernetic substitute that was similar to alcohol that their sensors could actually taste and enjoy. It was a success and his bar was the only one with both ordinary and cyberized humans.

Gar looked up as a young woman walked in from outside. She was very pretty and wore a Japanese Self-Defense Force uniform. She didn't smile; she just sat down and asked for a drink.

"You want something strong or not?" Gar asked, always eager to please his customers.

"Just iced tea, thanks," she said.

Her voice didn't have much emotion in it. Her appearance reminded him of Raven. Except that her eyes were different, they were a reddish violet color. And she even shared a similar liking to tea that Raven did, except Raven preferred herbal tea over ice tea.

_And here I thought Raven had the emotions of a rock._ He felt amused; it was nice to see a new face.

"Thank you for your service," he told her. It took guts to serve in the military and he was very grateful, despite all the messes that the government and military seemed to get into; at least there were still people willing to protect and serve their country.

"You're welcome," she said politely. "I've never been here, how long have you been open uh—"

"Name's Gar, Miss, Gar Logan," he smiled, and shook her hand; she was definitely a cyberized human. But she seemed nice, as nice as someone who had the emotions of a brick wall could be anyway.

"I'm Motoko Kusanagi," Motoko told him. She shook his hand and noticed that since she was a cyberized human she could clearly see he was using a holographic projector, she'd noticed it since she'd first come in that he was green from head to toe, even his hair was green and knew that only people who had their eyes cyberized with a knack for being able to hack through a surprising complex program could see through the holographic generator.

The possibility of him being an alien crossed her mind, but it was highly unlikely since aliens tended to avoid the planet now that it had gone through two World Wars.

He seemed like something that was more of a science experiment rather than an alien. She put it out of her mind and decided to enjoy her tea.

"Major," Aramaki's voice said to her.

"Yes Chief?" she asked.

"I need you to go and stop an attempted assassination plot on the Prime Minister; we've just gotten wind of it. I'm sending Batou and Saito to your location. We don't know much about this one because he can't be found on record and he's a non-cyberized human. Whoever he is, he can cover his tracks very well, even with all the technological advances."

I'm on my way, Chief," Motoko said as she ended the communication.

"Sorry Gar, I have to go, but I'll try your tea some other time," Motoko got up and left.

"Oh, don't worry, you're probably busy." Gar figured she was different from a lot of people, but he was good at picking out extraordinary people from the crowd. Maybe she'd come back.

She left and the door opened as four people entered the bar.

"Hey Gar," Dick said, smiling. "Hard to believe it's been 20 years, doesn't it?"

"Yeah dude, it's hard to believe. Hey Rae, you look good."

"Thanks," Raven said, smiling.

"It has been too long, Garfield," Starfire smiled. "It is a shame that the future turned out better for us, but worse for Earth than the future I visited."

"Yeah, but at least we're all still friends," Vic said.

"Dick?" Starfire asked. He was staring at a small alarm that was beeping.

"Slade's back," he said. All five of them were serious. This wasn't good at all.

"Guess it wouldn't be a reunion without him," Gar quipped. They gave him hard stares. "That wasn't funny, I know."

"What do you say for one more mission? One last hurrah for all of us, huh?" Dick asked, he pulled off his civilian clothes with ease to reveal his Nightwing costume.

"Yeah dude, one last blaze of glory so they don't forget us. I just hope I'm not rusty," Gar laughed, he turned off his holographic projector, revealing his old Doom Patrol uniform.

"Looks like we're all ready to go," Nightwing said. "One more case for one last blaze of glory. Titans, go!"

* * *

The Major had changed out of her ordinary Japanese Defense Form uniform and was now in her form fitting combat uniform, she landed on a roof where a dark figure was lying in wait, a powerful sniper rifle in his hands. She was waiting for the others when she'd seen him and went after him. He matched the description of the assassin hired to kill the Prime Minister.

"You're not the one I was expecting," he said. "I was hoping Nightwing would show up." Slade was surprised. He'd expected the Aerial Avenger, instead, he'd gotten a female Cyborg, but according to his sources, she would be a challenge. He smiled beneath his mask; this was going to be fun.

"Major Motoko Kusanagi, of Section 9 I believe," Slade greeted her formally. The Major was surprised this man knew her name and rank, and that he knew about Section 9, especially since the public didn't know the organization existed.

The Major drew her gun. "Who the Hell are you, and how do you know about me?" she demanded.

"Call me Slade, just think of me as an assassin," he said.

"You're not like the others, they always run away," she observed. This guy was going to be a difficult opponent, she'd tried to hack his cyberbrain and it became quite apparent that he didn't have one.

Still, this guy was going after the Prime Minister, so she couldn't let him kill her. Still, she was facing a non cyberized human; he sure had a lot of guts going after her by himself.

The Major started firing. Slade avoided the shots rather easily and she moved quickly to engage him in combat.

Slade was good, Motoko admitted to herself. He was really good. She countered a flurry of kicks and punches that would have put normal people through a wall. She struck him, and started taking the offensive. Still, the man wouldn't back down, she would alternate between offensive and defensive combat styles and yet, she seemed to get nowhere with him.

_Why have I never heard of him, surely an assassin this good would be on record somewhere?_

Slade made a break for it and sprinted across the rooftop and leapt to the other building. The Major kept up with him, since it wasn't too difficult with her prosthetic body.

Slade turned around and launched a vicious assault, Motoko kicked him, but he caught her leg and without hesitation threw her through a wall. He leapt down to a lower building and began looking around.

"That was too easy," Slade smirked. Time for me to go to work. She's not good enough to kill me."

He stopped, sensing something; he thought he heard something above him.

"Mind if I test that theory?" The Major asked. Slade felt two bullets enter his head and blood sprayed out.

He thought he saw her appear in midair and vanish. Too bad he hadn't died though, she'd been centimeters away from truly killing him for real, if it weren't for the armor in his mask and the blood bags to convince people he was dead, she would have killed him for real. Slade smiled, she was more fun than he thought.

Nightwing scanned the rooftops. He didn't see Slade, but he saw signs of a definite struggle, someone had engaged Slade, someone with excellent combat skills.

"Who beat us to him?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but they're good, very good." He looked down and saw a huge amount of blood on the roof, but no signs of Slade or anyone else.

"He must have faked his death; again, he keeps doing that."

"Yeah, how many people have shot him in the head?"

"Plenty of times, but what's he after this time? This whole assassination plot is too boring for Slade, he wants something else, and apparently, he's not interested in us this time."

"Dude, we are not wasting our time looking for him," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, he'll get our attention when he's ready." Nightwing turned to the other Titans, "We'll just have to see what he wants."


	2. Episode 2: Legends

**Episode 2: Legends**

Motoko Kusanagi was not satisfied. Although the mission had apparently been a success, something concerning Slade still bothered her. It seemed too easy and convenient for Slade to just drop dead after she shot him. Sure, she'd shot a lot of people in her line of work, but considering the fight she'd been through, it just seemed too easy to take him out with a gunshot.

She suspected he might have faked his death, if you had the resources and money, faking death would not be difficult. She'd scoured the rooftop for a body. There wasn't one, so she assumed he wasn't dead.

She'd been sniped in the head once, it was in her newer prosthetic body, and she hadn't fully transferred her cyberbrain over to it, she'd just controlled it until the time came to return to her original body, no small feat there, as she'd been wandering around the net for some time. Though her death had been fake and part of a ruse the Chief had concocted to keep Section 9 a secret after their existence had been leaked to the public, it still hurt to be on the receiving end of a headshot.

Still, she hadn't been able to find a body and she knew in her gut that Slade was not dead and she had to find out if he would attempt to assassinate Prime Minister Yoko Kayabuki.

But in all her years she'd never heard of Slade and that bothered her, she'd been all over the world, fought in two world wars, but the name Slade was one she'd never heard in terms of anyone she'd ever met. She'd have to investigate him and hopefully thwart his next attempt on the Prime Minister.

_"I was hoping Nightwing would show up."_

Nightwing…that name sounded familiar. Motoko began searching the Net for anything related to Nightwing. There wasn't too much on the man. Apparently he'd been a hero. One who wasn't a metahuman blessed with supernatural power; he was very much like the Batman and was known to work with him and the Justice League on occasion. He had been the leader of the Outsiders for awhile but had recently left them too.

"Chief, I've learned that Slade was expecting someone else to be there, does the name Nightwing ring a bell with you?"

"The name is familiar to me, though I have never met him in person. He is a vigilante who has operated in Tokyo for the last ten years. One of Batman's allies as I recall."

"Batman, the urban legend, didn't think he was still around," Kusanagi frowned. "This Nightwing character Slade mentioned, I'm pulling up info on him now, not much to say, just that he's a vigilante, he lives somewhere in the city, and he is quite good at what he does."

"And no one has any identifying info on him, real name, birth date, where he lives. This has to be someone with a whole lot of money, all the pictures I find show him with some very expensive equipment."

"Was Slade some kind of rival, he didn't seem to be waiting for a partner. I'm going to check into this when I have the time."

"In the meantime Major; we're going to be guarding the Prime Minister, she has an important dinner she has to attend, and since Slade failed in his assassination attempt, no doubt he'll try again."

"It's interesting, he's also a completely organic human, no cyberization whatsoever. I suppose that would make him harder to track down."

"Investigate both of them, Nightwing and Slade. Report back to me when you find something," Aramaki told her.

"Meanwhile, Section 9 will accompany me to a dinner party; no doubt Slade might try something again."

"Very well," the Major said, "We'll be there."

She didn't expect much to happen, but if he showed up, she'd be ready for him.

* * *

"Oh, hello Mr. Grayson, it's a surprise to see you here. You're usually not one for politics," Daisuke Aramaki told the young man. Dick was casual friends with the elderly gentlemen; Dick pretended that all he knew was that Aramaki was head of a government Section. He knew about the existence of Section 9 but he also knew that it was classified, top secret information, so he played the part of the dumb rich CEO.

"Oh, I'm just there to solicit funds for Wayne Charities," Dick laughed, feigning being slightly tipsy. Kori was with him, and she knew he was faking, he'd become quite good at deceiving others.

"This is my wife, Kori," he said, Kori politely gave him a bow and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Aramaki," she said in perfect Japanese. He was impressed and smiled.

"This is my subordinate, Major Kusanagi," he introduced the Major, Kusanagi greeted Kori warmly and returned to her spot. Daisuke watched them leave and smiled.

"He's quite clever isn't he, Major?" he observed. "Even you managed to see through his little charade, even though I doubt most people would."

"Yeah, he's not the airhead, dumb rich kid like he's pretending to be, he's completely sober too. Besides, if he really was a dumb rich kid, I'd feel sorry for his wife," Motoko told her boss. "She's too smart to marry someone stupid."

"I wonder what he's hiding," Aramaki asked her. "He seems like a good person. It does seem like a well put together farce though."

"Major, did you see him?" Batou asked.

"Who?" she asked, a little curious. Batou usually didn't point out people unless they were suspicious.

"Victor Stone, he's here," Batou told her. "The father of cyberization."

"Really, never I thought he'd be at something like this," Motoko was surprised to say the least, even though cyberization was the norm and commonplace, Victor Stone had always opposed it, even though he had been touted as the best example of why humanity needed it.

"Oh, hello there, Miss," a voice said, Motoko turned and saw Victor Stone standing in front of her.

He was a tall, African American and was bald but had a pleasant disposition about him.

"You're Victor Stone aren't you?" Motoko asked.

"None other, Miss….ah…"

"Major Kusanagi," she told him.

"You're a full prosthetic user aren't you?" Victor asked.

"How did you know?" she asked, he was very observant, you could usually tell because of her characteristics. She supposed he would know since he was a Cyborg himself.

"Well they didn't give me the nickname "Father of Cyberization" for nothing, still, are you doing all right in your body?" Victor gave her a smile.

"I'm fine, I've become used to this body, I heard you help prosthetic users adjust to their new bodies."

"I'm glad to see that you are well. You remind me of a little girl I saw years ago. She was the first person who ever received a full prosthetic body. I can't recall her name but I helped her as best as I could. She was a nice girl too."

"I see," Motoko observed.

The man turned and headed back into the crowd.

Saito was scanning the room and the outside buildings in order to search for Slade. He thought he saw someone standing on the roof of a faraway building.

"_Major, I found Slade! He's on the roof of the Section 9 Building!" _Saito shouted in her mind.

"What?!" Motoko shouted. _"I put multiple bullets in his head. I had a feeling he wouldn't just die so easily,. He's mocking us! How did he get passed the sensors?! Our building is secure!"_

"_It's not a secure as we thought!" _Batou growled as she heard him in her cyberbrain.

Aramaki spoke, "_Major, I believe that he's taunting us, saying he could kill the Prime Minister, he's baiting us, trying to take control of the situation. You're authorized to do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't fulfill his mission!"_

"_Yes Chief!"_

"_Just don't make a scene, I don't want anyone to worry, I also have Togusa and Borma here with Prime Minister Kayabouki." _

"Batou, you're with me!" the Major nodded at him. They began making their way out of the building quickly, but quietly. Chief Aramaki had told her to not alarm anyone in the room; they headed to a nearby roof, but kept out of sight, hoping they would have the element of surprise.

The Major leapt from one building to the roof of Section 9 headquarters, executing a roundhouse kick, slamming her booted foot into Slade's head.

"Just what I wanted you to do, Major!" Slade congratulated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she glared at him.

"You're easy money, I love my job!" Slade smirked.

"So you weren't after the Prime Minister, you were after me!" Motoko looked at him. He'd gone to great lengths to get her away from some of her team, Batou was there too, but if he could fake his death and hold his own against her, this wasn't going to be easy.

Motoko rushed at him, gripping him and throwing him across the roof. Slade landed n his feet, and pulling out a pair of MAC-11s, he opened fired on her.

The Major quickly leapt high, somersaulting away from the hail of bullets, she landed on her feet and removing her own gun and returning fire. Slade moved away too and suddenly unleashed a flame thrower in her direction.

Motoko did everything she could to avoid having her prosthetic face burnt off. The mysterious assassin quickly moved to kick and punch her, slamming his knee into her face over and over.

This guy had balls, he wasn't hitting a human face, he was repeatedly smashing his knee against a metal cyborg. He gripped her by the neck and threw her away with one hand. She slammed into the pavement.

He unsheathed a Promethium sword and slashed at Motoko, she managed to avoid the blade, grabbing it before he could cut her in half. Her pain receptors were screaming in agony, but she gritted her teeth and turned them off as she continued to hold his sword at bay with her hands.

"Major!" a Tachikoma shouted, Slade looked up, completely surprised. The Major's Tachikoma had followed her Commanding officer, and she'd seen the strange assassin fighting.

"A think tank!" Slade was a little surprised; he'd gathered some intel on the Tachikoma's but this one was different somehow.

The Tachikoma shot out a string of web, and wrapped it around Slade's wrists and ankles, holding him back. He managed to cut the web with his sword only to have Batou punch him in the face.

Batou assumed a boxing fighter's stance and Slade ducked as he avoided punches, the cyborg managed to knee Slade in the gut. Slade gripped Batou's wrist and twisted his arm around his back.

The Major slammed her knee into his back as Slade winced in pain.

"What?!" Motoko exclaimed, surprised that he hadn't fallen over in pain.

"I have the ability to regenerate my body, no matter what you do to me, I can handle pain."

"A metahuman," Motoko frowned. She hadn't seen one in a long time, they had vacated the planet due to all the wars the entire planet had immersed itself in.

"Correct, and now," Slade slashed Batou in the face, causing him to step back. Motoko saw something in his hand, he slammed it into the back of her neck, right where she would often connect to outside sources to upload data to her cyberbrain.

"What was that?" Motoko demanded; her cyberbrain began to malfunction as her vision began to blink and fizzle.

"Nonoscopic cyberhackers, a variation of my nanoscopic probes. I made them to specifically attack your cyberbrain. Not even the legendary Major Kousanagi is going to get away from me."

"NNNGGGH! NNNGGGH!" Motoko groaned, struggling to get to her feet, with all her strength she raised her firearm and aimed it, at Slade's left eye. She fired, hitting him in his eye. She was surprised when she didn't see any blood coming out of the socket.

She fell to the ground, trying to get to her feet.

"Not even your subordinates can stop me!" Slade mocked.

Suddenly, he staggered back, taking a bullet to the shoulder. "You missed, Mister Saito," he spoke into a communicator.

"I didn't miss, you dodged it, but I won't miss again!" Saito shouted.

Batou tried to focus, but his cybernetic eyes were too damaged.

"Slade!" Nightwing shouted.

"Nightwing, what a surprise!" Slade remarked.

The vigilante rushed at him, somersaulting and smashed his feet into the his enemy's chest.

Nightwing began beating Slade back, he didn't have much time. He elbowed him in the face and removing his escrima sticks, he began pounding him anywhere he could hit, he aimed for Slade's pressure points and he could hear him groaning.

"Move out of the way!" the Tachikoma shouted, Nightwing back flipped out of the way and the machine opened fire. This wasn't like letting a criminal kill someone, these were government operatives and they had that authority.

Slade dodged the bullets but found himself on the receiving end of a rain of Starbolts, Starfire hit him from above, sending a stream of laserfire from her eyes to knock him away.

Suddenly, a dark shadow gripped Slade's legs holding him in place, and a powerful sonic blast hit him.

"I'm going to take the shot Major!" Saito warned. "–Holy shit, a dinosaur!"

Batou managed to regain the use of his eyes as he saw an enormous green dinosaur roar and grab Slade by the midsection, biting him and throwing him into the ground, leaving a very large hole in the roof.

"What the hell is this?!" Batou shouted angrily as he removed the assassin's mask only to see a monitor with Slade's face on it.

"So sorry to disappoint you Nightwing, we'll meet again some other time," Slade greeted them.

"Get back, it's going to explode!" Nightwing warned; Batou jumped back, grabbing the Major's inert body.

True to form, the robotic double exploded but everyone was at a safe distance.

The mystery man Nightwing began examining the Major, Batou had heard stories about Batman and Nightwing and the rest, they'd been active for years but he'd never actually seen him before.

"What did he do to her?" Batou snarled.

"Nanoscopic cyberhackers, Slade uses them to hack through the security of anyone with a cyberbrain, they attack and destroy it within minutes if the person doesn't receive the antidote."

"How long does she have until these cyberhackers destroy her brain?"

"Ten Minutes. We have to hurry," Nightwing looked at him.

He'd heard of sophisticated programs that could do that, but never in ten minutes! He knew he couldn't get her back inside Section 9 headquarters and give her an antidote in that amount of time, but nanoscopic cyberhackers were pure speculation, he'd never knew they were real.

"We don't have ten minutes, dammit!" Batou swore. "And how come I've never heard of nanoscopic cyberhackers?! All of that was just a theory!"

"No it's not, that's just what they want you to think," Nightwing explained.

"We have an antidote, we can save her," Nightwing told him. "Inform your boss Chief Aramaki that the Titans are taking care of Major Kusanagi."

"_Chief_," Batou spoke using his cyberbrain._ "The Major's been injured, and a man named Nightwing says that the Titans are going to take care of her."_

"_I have heard of the Titans, but I haven't heard that name in years, is there a way I can speak to him?"_

"Chief Aramaki, this is Nightwing, your subordinate has been attacked by nanoscopic cyberhackers, we have the antidote so we'll take her into our custody and offer your our help, unofficially of course."

"_I see,_" Aramaki replied. He could tell by the tone of Nightwing's voice that what had happened to the Major was serious, not to mention that she'd been hacked, and it was very hard for her to be attacked because of her four defense barriers surrounding her cyberbrain. _"Do whatever it takes, and Batou, have the Saito come with you."_

"I'm on my way," Saito replied. Within seconds he was on the roof.

"Raven, teleport all of us to Titans Tower, now!" Nightwing ordered.

Motoko Kusanagi was unconscious and Nightwing knew they didn't have much time.

Saito stared around as the dark energy engulfed them and they reappeared somewhere else. They rushed Motoko to their infirmary. Hooking her up to machines that would manually remove the nanoscopic cyberhackers.

Cyborg found Batou replacements for his eyes so he could see.

"Now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up."

Motoko's cyberbrain felt fuzzy, like a television trying to search for a signal. It blinked for a moment then her eyes snapped open.

"I can't see; someone give me a status report!" Motoko ordered.

"Major Kusanagi, I'm Nightwing, welcome to Titans Tower."


End file.
